Little Lies
by connora
Summary: This is about, agian, Ron and Hermonie. I liked the song 'Little Lies' by Fleetwood Mac and the song reminde me of this. I hope you all like it!


Little Lies  
  
If I could turn the page  
  
In time then I'd rearrange  
  
Just a day or two  
  
Close my, close my, close my eyes  
  
But I couldn't find a way  
  
So I'll wait for one day  
  
To believe in you  
  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
  
A tall, ginger haired boy stood, by the moonlight, outside his house. You know him as Ron Weasley, but someone else knows him as the love of her life. That girl is Hermonie. They had been together for just below a year. He wanted to meet her, to talk. But usually the simple words 'we need need to talk,' are the worst anyone would want to hear. But Hermonie had yet to put them into play. She was intelligent, yes, but when it comes to terms of the heart, anyone can lose sight of what things mean. Ron  
  
stood, shaky, he knew what he was about to do and frankly it wasn't good.   
  
out of the corner of his eye he could see the small brunette walking toward him, a warm smile gliding across her face.  
  
"Hello, Ronald," she said giving him a small hug.  
  
"Hi," he said, trying not to take in the warmth that she brought to him.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" she asked sitting in the grass.  
  
"Well..... um..... listen, this is not easy for me to say," he said as the words felt like a punch in the stomach, "but I feel that things between as aren't as good as they were or could be,"  
  
Tell me lies  
  
Tell me sweet little lies  
  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
  
Oh, no, no, you can't disguise  
  
(You can't disguise, not you can't disguise)  
  
Tell me lies  
  
Tell me sweet little lies  
  
"What are you saying?" Hermonie asked, almost losing control over her emotions.  
  
"I'm saying it may be best if we just take a brake from everything, just for a while, or maybe even for good," Ron said.  
  
Hermonie sat there, dumbfounded. Ron knew what he said hurt. He also knew that he should have put it more delicately.  
  
"Hermonie I'm-" Ron began.  
  
"Ron," Hermonie silenced him, "you know it actually may be best if we do stop now. I'm not sure if I completely agree with it. In fact I hate it, I detest it- I loathe it, but I'm not going to hold you down. If this is what you want, I mean, really, really, want, alright,"  
  
Although I'm not making plans  
  
I hope that you understand  
  
There's a reason why  
  
Close your, close your, close your eyes  
  
No more broken hearts  
  
We're better off apart  
  
Let's give it a try  
  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
  
"Hermonie, I don't want to upset you, I just think that we need a break, that's all," Ron said giving her a pat on the back that jerked her forward.  
  
"Ron, I understand, completely, but I just ....... I don't want to lose you," she said trying not to show that the 'comforting' pat on the back hurt just a smidge.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I kind of sprung this on you. Maybe we should just get over it. You know? Like wait it out instead of stopping everything," he said.  
  
f I could turn the page  
  
In time then I'd rearrange  
  
Just a day or two  
  
Close my, close my, close my eyes  
  
But I couldn't find a way  
  
So I'll wait for one day  
  
To believe in you  
  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
  
"No, if you didn't feel that we should do this, then you wouldn't have said anything about it," she said through teary eyes, "alright, Ron, goodbye," she said getting up.  
  
"Wait," he said getting up too, "We're still friends, right?"  
  
"Ron, when people break up and become friends, most of the time they end up getting jealous of the others other, or they get back together facing the same problem that tore them apart in the first place,"  
  
"So-"  
  
"No, Ron. It's funny, you mean to lose one thing when you lose something else in it's place," she said walking away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron said to himself as a single tear rolled out of his green eyes.  
  
Tell me lies  
  
Tell me sweet little lies  
  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
  
Oh, no, no, you can't disguise  
  
(You can't disguise, not you can't disguise)  
  
Tell me lies  
  
Tell me sweet little lies  
  
Tell me lies  
  
Tell me sweet little lies  
  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
  
Oh, no, no, you can't disguise  
  
(You can't disguise, not you can't disguise)  
  
Tell me lies  
  
Tell me sweet little lies 


End file.
